The Lord of the Rings The musical
by Lillybeth1
Summary: When the 3 movies weren't a big hit, Peter Jackson rewrote the story and made a musical of it! How the story goes now, well just wait and see... LA later on
1. Default Chapter

The Lord of the Rings-The musical  
  
Summary: When the 3 movies weren't a big hit, Peter Jackson rewrote the story and made a musical of it! How the story goes now, well just wait and see... L/A later on  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters * starts crying* I mean, if I did .would I be sitting here then ? I don't think so!  
  
Note: K, it's my first fanfic and I hope you're going to like it, also remember that my first language is Dutch, so sorry if there are mistakes!! Please send feedback, I really need those things, to keep myself busy with this!  
  
Prologue  
  
This finds place 3 years after the release of 'the return of the king'. The filming of the trilogy hasn't been that great. The tickets never sold good en Tolkien's fans found the movies a disgrace to the books . Because of the 'bad' quality of the movies, New line cinema was suffering financial problems. Peter Jackson wanted to repay them and he wasn't going to give up his passion so easily. He came up with another idea, an even better one ! Namely : Lord of the Rings- The musical. So he went to talk to fans across the globe, to find out how he could make the story even better. What he found out was impossible, he just couldn't believe it. Apparently lots of people wanted to see a greater relation between Legolas and Aragorn, in short, the wanted them to be a couple! "No problem" Peter thought and he started to rewrite the story and adding some songs to it.  
  
Now in 2006 the story is finished and Peter started calling the entire cast from lotr. Each and every one of them were enthusiastic about the idea and agreed to it. The cast rehearsed and rehearsed for many months and now they were ready to take us for a tour inside the new story.  
  
11 February 2006 , 9h PM : 30 minutes until the show  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- soooooooooooooooo. what did ya think ? Is it worth anything ? Do you like the idea ? The next chapter the musical will begin and then you can enjoy ^^. Let me know what you think , so I can decide to write the story or just call it of. -xxx-  
  
. 


	2. Ouverture

First of all, I want to thank my 5 reviewers.It's more than I hoped lol. Sorry it took me this long, but you know..holidays, school *sad face *  
  
Kail Ceannai: Don't worry you'll see, it will be funny the a/l ..anyway that's what I think orange.blossom3 Thanks, for the help, I would like your help..I'll send you a copy asap Legolas19: sorry it took me about a week and a half MornieAlantie471: thx, well here's the next one.. Nanja: : I know.. a/l is zoooooooooooo goed.Ik ben daarom aan een nieuw verhaal begonnen, want hier is het grappig, maar ik wel ook een serieus verhaal van die 2.anyway, u verhaal vind ik echt goed ze!  
  
K, so here's the next chapter.. /./ thoughts "." just talking hhjhjszr = song  
  
Ouverture  
  
-------------  
  
The lights in the theatre went out as soon as everyone was eated. Then the curtains went open and it revealed a beautiful sight. You could see paintings of Middle-Earth. On the painting on the left you could see a major battle between different races, disgusting creatures, no doubt the orcs , against the graceful elves and the brave men. In the centre of the picture stood Isildur with a broken sword in one hand and a ring in the other . the painting next to this showed a mountain with great fires. Again you could see Isildur, this time also Elrond was with him he was shouting 'DESTROY IT ' but he wouldn't listen to the elf . On the next painting you could see a limp body lying on the shore of a river. Next to him there was a small, thin , sorrowful creature.Gollum. He took the ring out the river and put it on his finger. One of the last pictures showed us a cavern . In that cavern sat Gollum he, was looking for the ring.but what he didn't see was that another small being, with big hairy feet took the ring and claimed it for his own.  
  
A she-elf in a long, whit, shining dress appeared. "Hello my name is Galdrial! I've been living on this Earth for many, many years, far more than anyone can remember! I saw every era of Middle-Earth, the bright days, but also the dark ones. The Dark days begun in the second era in the year 1600. Galadrial started singing  
  
Sauron made 20 rings to rule the world 20 rings he divided over the races  
  
3rings to the elves on this Earth 7to the dwarves in their caves 9 to the man, who easily give birth 1 to himself  
  
there are signs on Sauron's ring which make you feel so down it's such a strong thing it could easily destroy your town One ring to rule them all One ring to find them One ring to bring them together And in darkness bind them  
  
Beware, beware!  
  
Suddenly Frodo came on the set. Galadrial looked chocked. Her mind was racing over the textbooks. /what the fuck is he doing here? He isn't supposed to be here right now/ You also could hear very, very quiet voices whispering : "Lij goddamned get back here, Cate isn't ready. COME HERE!" Suddenly he noticed he was wrong./ Oh, Oh what am I supposed to do now ? I can't just walk away.. everyone will notice I was wrong and I will screw up the show/ He decided to take matters into his own hand "Er.Hello Galadrial, nice weather don't ya think ?So what ya doing ?"  
  
Galadrial shot him a furious look / What the hell does he think he's doing, he's ruining the whole Ouverture?/ she was thinking He saw the look on her face and reacted quickly: "Oops, I see you're quit busy, er..I will come back another time" and he gave Galadrial one of his biggest smiles. That being said he rushed behind the curtains. Galdrial quickly focussed again on the public. "HaHa those little halflings" /you MORON/ she was thinking at the same time.  
  
"Well our journey begins the 18the of April 3018 in the 3rd era of Middle- Earth in a little town called the shire to be exactly at Bag End.  
  
TBC  
  
A/n : so I hope you liked it.because I DIDN'T . :s ..Let me know if you want me to continue, 'cause, honestly, I have my doubts! -x- 


End file.
